<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposals, Caves, and Weddings by HoneyxMonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114357">Proposals, Caves, and Weddings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey'>HoneyxMonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, and then they get married, da bois almost drown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is dedicated to my good friend Glace whom I hurt severely with chapter 2. This fic was originally posted in alot parts (most were not in order) but I'm compiling them here for your guy's enjoyment!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/gifts">Glacecakes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo walked into his and Varian’s shared room to find the younger alchemist sprawled on the bed, laying on his stomach, reading a book. “Hey Goggles.”</p>
<p>“Hi Hugo.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Reading.”</p>
<p>“No, duh. I meant what are you reading?"</p>
<p>Varian shrugged as best he could in his position. "A book.”</p>
<p>Hugo snorted. “Well, someone’s being vague.”</p>
<p>Varian tried to hide his smile. “Only because someone’s being annoying.”</p>
<p>Hugo feigned offense. “Excuse me for taking an interest in my boyfriend’s hobbies.”</p>
<p>Varian rolled his eyes and sat up to look at the blond who had a grin on his face. “If you must know, I’m reading my mom’s journal again. I wanted to see if she left any notes on a certain formula I was trying to replicate.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean the one that blew up in your face?”</p>
<p>“Yep! That’s the one!”</p>
<p>Hugo let out a small laugh and placed a kiss on Varian’s lips. “Think that can wait?”</p>
<p>Varian smiled. “Depends on what it’s waiting on.”</p>
<p>Hugo kissed his forehead and backed away. “Rapunzel is looking for you, that’s why.”</p>
<p>Varian looked a little disappointed but nodded and got up. “You coming with or are you staying here?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I don’t exactly want to hear the queen rambling about a party or old friends any longer than I have to.”</p>
<p>Varian laughed. “Hey, be nice. She may be one of my best friends but she’s still the queen.”</p>
<p>Hugo smiled and watched him leave. As soon as he was far enough down the hall he let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding in. Why was he so nervous about this? It was a mutual thing he and Varian had discussed so he knew the younger would say yes. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of anxiety, nervousness, and excitement as he thought about what he was going to do today.</p>
<p>“Today’s the day.” Hugo whispered to himself. “I’m going to ask him.”</p>
<p>Varian and Hugo had been together for a little over two years now and Hugo was more certain than ever that Varian was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He fingered the box in his pocket and felt a smile spread onto his face. Today was the day he was going to ask Varian to marry him.</p><hr/>
<p>Later that day Eugene found him in the garden.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>Hugo stared at him. “So… what?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to ask him?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hugo smiled. “Uh, yeah. I am.”</p>
<p>Eugene nodded. “I thought so. You looked nervous and you’re usually not nervous so that meant you were either lying about something, or planning something big.”</p>
<p>“Am I really that obvious?”</p>
<p>“A little, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Do you think Varian knows?”</p>
<p>Eugene shook his head. “He may be smart but he’s more oblivious than a rock. You would have to plaster the words, ‘I’m hiding something’ in big bold letters on your forehead for him to suspect anything.”</p>
<p>Hugo snorted at the thought, although he couldn’t quite disagree with the older man. Varian was smart but he lacked common sense, that included picking up on obvious signs by his boyfriend that he might be planning to propose.</p>
<p>Eugene put a hand on his shoulder. “I know I’ve already given you the shovel talk but that was when you were dating Varian. Now, you’re going to marry him. Look, I’m only going to say this once. You treat him right, don’t break his heart, don’t hurt him and I won’t have to come after you with a hundred armed guards. We clear?”</p>
<p>Hugo nodded. “Crystal.”</p>
<p>Eugene also nodded, satisfied with the answer. He wasn’t even talking big. If Hugo hurt his little brother in any way. Eugene would not hesitate to hunt him down. “Good.” He smiled at the blond. “Mind if I see the ring?”</p>
<p>“You can see it after it’s on Varian’s finger.”</p>
<p>Eugene rolled his eyes. “Fair enough.” And with that the captain walked away.</p>
<p>Rapunzel met him at the garden gates. “So, what did he say?”</p>
<p>“He’s doing it.” She grinned and clapped her hands together once in excitement. “I’m so excited for them!”</p>
<p>Eugene smiled too. “I know, so am I, Sunshine.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t threaten him did you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Of course not. I only told him that if he hurt Varian, me and an armed battalion would hunt him down.”</p>
<p>“Eugene.” Rapunzel sighed in exasperation. “Don’t scare him off before he even has the chance.”</p>
<p>Eugene laughed. “Listen Blondie. If<em> Cassandra</em> couldn’t scare him off, nothing can.”</p><hr/>
<p>Later that night, Hugo and Varian were walking hand in hand in the garden. It was one of those rare nights that Varian had actually taken off his gloves and Hugo was grateful for that.</p>
<p>“So, Yong wrote me a letter the other day.” Varian rambled a little bit. Hugo smiled at him, mostly listening to Varian but some of his thoughts were turned to the ring his pocket. “He said he created a type of fire that can burn on water.”</p>
<p>“Impressive.”</p>
<p>“And it’s green.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, double impressive.”</p>
<p>Varian laughed and the sound was melodic. It made Hugo melt. After his laughter subsided, Varian looked at Hugo with a smile that made him turn to mush. He fell a little bit more in love with him every second they spent together. Hugo sucked in a breath and stopped, turning to face Varian fully. “Varian, the first time we met, I was stealing something from you that I thought was precious. But when I joined your group, you stole my heart. I fell in love with you, pretty much the moment we met.”</p>
<p>There was a small smile on Varian’s face at his words but confusion behind his eyes like he didn’t quite know where this was going.</p>
<p>Hugo held onto both of his hands. “I love you, and I want to spend every moment I can with you for the rest of my life. So Varian,” he got down on one knee, pulling out the ring. Varian gasped and covered his mouth with surprise. “Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” It was just a whisper at first before Varian tackle him to the ground, laughing with joy. “Yes! Oh my god, a thousand times yes!"</p>
<p>Hugo laughed too, pulling Varian into a kiss before sliding the ring onto his finger. Varian kissed him again, pulling him close, smiling against his lips.</p>
<p>"We’re still sitting on the grass, Goggles.” Varian giggled and pecked his lips one more time before standing and helping Hugo up. Varian didn’t let him walk away though, and cupped his face in his hands. They shared another kiss, this one softer but still full of passion. When they broke it and rested their foreheads together, Varian was still smiling. Hugo was too.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>They spent a little while longer out in the garden, chilling by the pond. Varian had his head resting on Hugo’s shoulder and Hugo had an arm wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“They aren’t going to leave us alone when we get inside.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Rapunzel’s probably over excited right now anyway.”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>Varian was running his thumb over Hugo’s hand. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” The blond kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, Hairstripe.”</p>
<p>“Are the nicknames gonna stop when we get married?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place three weeks after chapter 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian was panicking. He could feel the water steadily beginning to rise around them and he panicked. There was no way out. No way out. <em>No way out.</em></p>
<p>He knew there was no hope but he continued to beat on the rocks trapping them anyway. He didn’t care, he was panicking.</p>
<p>He only stopped when Hugo called his name.</p>
<p>“Varian,”</p>
<p>Varian turned, eyes still blown wide in panic until he saw his fiance’s face. Hugo was out of breath from his dive into the water to find a way out and his hair was plastered to his face. Varian could tell that he was scared but he also still looked at him with love and affection but also sadness. He knew they wouldn’t get out.</p>
<p>“Varian, come here.” Hugo stepped forward, slowly, the rising water prohibiting his movements. He held out his arms and Varian practically launched himself into his embrace. He held tightly to Hugo, face buried in his chest as the water rose higher. It was already above his waist.</p>
<p>“I’m scared, Hugo.” Varian bit his lip to keep from crying. “I’m scared. And… I-I’m sorry for making you come with me. We shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have done thi-”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Hugo cradled the back of his head, gently running his hand through Varian’s wet locks. “Varian, love, look at me.”</p>
<p>Varian obeyed, looking up at him, tears starting to stream down his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you.” Hugo brushed the wet hair away from Varian’s face. “I know you’re scared, I am too.” He smiled sadly and kissed his forehead before kissing him on the lips, sadly but passionately. It was their last kiss and Hugo wanted it to say everything. They broke it and rested their foreheads together. The water was up to his chest. “I love you, Varian. I love you more than anything in the world. <em>You </em>are my everything and I love you.”</p>
<p>Varian smiled. It was sad and scared but he smiled. “I love you too<em>. And I’m so sorry.” </em>He was crying now. “I’m sorry that I trapped us down here and I’m sorry that I never got to marry you.” The water was up to their necks. “I love you. I-I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Hugo led them to a higher level of the rocks. The water only dropped to the middle of Varian’s torso.</p>
<p>“Marry me now, then?” Hugo asked softly, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Varian’s waist.</p>
<p>Varian laughed with tears in his eyes but he nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Hugo took a deep breath, blinking away the tears as he cupped Varian’s face. “Varian, my love, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. For some reason, I was so determined to make you mine. I was annoying and self-centered but you changed all of that. You changed <em>me</em>. You changed me for the better and I will never be able to repay you for all that you’ve done for me. But with these vows,” he paused to look into Varian’s eyes. He was vaguely aware that the water had slowed down, though it wasn’t by much. “I give you my heart. With these vows, I am yours in every way, forever and always. You are my everything and this is my promise to you.”</p>
<p>Varian choked back a sob as he too brought his hands up and cupped Hugo’s face, leaning their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Hugo, out of- out of all the places you’ve been on your journey, out of all the people you’ve met, you somehow and someway, ended up choosing me. And for that I will be forever grateful. You calmed the storm inside of me, the storm I thought could never be tamed and you brought a peace and joy to my life that I’ve never known. I used to think that we met by chance, but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend the rest of our lives together.” He smiled, ignoring the water creeping up his chest once again. “With these vows, I’m yours in every way. I give you my heart and I never want it back. It’s safe with you, it always has been.”</p>
<p>Hugo tilted Varian’s chin up, smiling with a heartbreaking sadness to his eyes. “I, Hugo of Bayangor, take you, Varian, to be my-” he laughed. It was still a sad laugh. “Well, not lawfully wedded, but I take you to be my husband.”</p>
<p>Varian stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck. “And I, Varian of Old Corona, take you, Hugo, to be my husband.” He leaned their foreheads together once more. “You can kiss me now.”</p>
<p>Hugo laughed once, tears in his eyes as he kissed Varian for the first, and last time as a married couple. They poured everything into that kiss. Their sorrow, passion, fear, but most importantly their love. Varian tightened his arms around Hugo’s neck, tangling his fingers into his husband’s wet hair as the water rose higher. It would consume them soon but they were only focused on eachother.</p>
<p>“I love you, Varian.” Hugo whispered, holding his other half tightly.</p>
<p>Varian pressed his face into the crook of Hugo’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill once again. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>That was the very last thing Hugo heard him say before the water encompassed his every sense. It was cold. Everything was cold and dark, the only thing he could feel was Varian. They were still holding on tight to eachother, even as their grip on life lessened. Hugo’s lungs burned now and he could only imagine Varian felt the same pain. And he found himself wondering why he was still holding on. No help was coming, he knew that. He wasn’t going to get out of here. He was going to die… then he felt panic rush through him as Varian started to go limp in his arms.</p>
<p>Varian was going to die here too. Varian <em>was </em>dying. No, no, no, <em>no. </em>He couldn’t lose him. Not like this. Not ever.</p>
<p>All logical thought went out the window as he found Varian’s lips in the cold darkness and blew what little, unused air he had left into his lungs. He didn’t know if it had even worked as his mind clouded over and his eyes closed for what he knew, was the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes flew open and he started coughing up all the water that had tried to make a home in his lungs. Someone helped him onto his side to help all the water out, and once it was Varian rolled onto his back again and blinked confusedly up at the blurry figures kneeling over him. He wheezed, trying to get air into his lungs as his vision came back and he could see more clearly. It was Rapunzel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raps?” Varian felt a hand against his cheek and another one brushing his hair away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled through the tears in her eyes. “Yeah, Varian, it’s me. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re not dead.” That was Cass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian sat up despite Rapunzel’s protests and looked around to see Eugene and Lance were trying to resuscitate a very unconscious and very dead-looking Hugo. Panic spiked through Varian at the sight and he tried to move but was held back by Cassandra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Hugo!” Varian fought in Cassandra’s grip, desperately trying to reach the blond. “Cass let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing you can do for him!” Cass yelled, finally getting Varian to stop thrashing in her hold. “Just calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stopped his frantic movements but was hardly calm. He watched his friends with baited breath and wide eyes. He didn’t know what he would do if Hugo died… or if he already was. It would be Varian’s fault. He’d led them into the cave, he’d gotten them trapped, and he remembered right before he lost consciousness the feeling of Hugo’s lips against his, followed by the feeling of air blowing into his lungs. Varian would tear himself apart with guilt if Hugo didn’t make it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more too painful to watch chest compressions later, Hugo’s body jerked and he started coughing. Lance rolled him over to help drain the water from his lungs. There was alot of water. He dropped his face onto the grass and started wheezing, trying to get air into his burning lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian threw Cass’ hands off his shoulders and scrambled to Hugo’s side. Hugo looked up at him and smiled weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Goggles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed a little and drew Hugo up into a hug. Lance and Eugene backed off to give the two dripping wet young men some space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot,” Varian whispered, hugging Hugo tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the idiot now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I don’t know what you did.” Varian pressed his forehead against Hugo’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled and cupped Varian’s face. “I’d do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence as they took a moment to come down from the adrenaline high nearly drowning caused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, did we seriously just get married in a cave?” Varian laughed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo pulled back from the hug to look into Varian’s eyes. “We did.” There was an expression akin to, ‘I can’t believe we just did that’ written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked at them, shock taking over her face. “You did what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian looked over at her and immediately averted his gaze, suddenly finding the grass much more interesting. “We may or may not have gotten married in the cave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo cleared his throat. “In our defense we thought we were going to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel crossed her arms. “Seeing as how it wasn’t official and you’re not dead, I’d still like to see my little brother get married at an altar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo grinned and stood, helping Varian up. “Aww, come on your majesty. You’re not mad that we eloped, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a laugh out of everyone present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Cass motioned for everyone to start walking. “Let’s get you two home and dried off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the castle was mostly silent, the realization that they did almost die settling heavily on everyone’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody could blame them if one or both would wake up screaming from nightmares of the what if’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He was jittery with anxiety and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You excited?” Rapunzel asked, noticing with a smile how he was bouncing up and down on his toes a little. “Or nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian shrugged, a grin growing on his face. “Alot of both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel laughed and fixed his hair a little, giving him a gentle smile. “Trust me, I felt the same way on my wedding day.” She took his hand. “Varian, I am so happy for you. I honestly didn’t think this day would come so quickly.” She laughed and wiped away the single tear in her eye. “My little brother is getting married.” She hugged him and both held tight. “How did you grow up so fast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian let out a small laugh. “Well I am twenty-two now, Raps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Rapunzel whined with a small laugh and hugged him closer. “I changed my mind, you’re not allowed to get married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed again and pat her back. “Not so sure Hugo’s going to be happy about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled and kissed the side of his head. “I know.” She sighed. “Wow, I can’t believe this. It feels like just yesterday you were that small teenager who talked fast and was so easily excitable.” She smiled at him and really got a good look at her little brother. Ha, he definitely wasn’t so little anymore. She could see it in his eyes how much he’d grown and matured over the two years he was gone, and how he also found the love of his life during those two years. “I’m so proud of you Varian. And I’m so happy that you found your future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled too, his heart warming at his sister’s words.”Thank you Rapunzel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them Quirin cleared his throat. When they turned he smiled at his son. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded, taking a deep breath and taking hold of his dad’s arm. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Varian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled at his dad as the doors opened and the music started playing. They walked down the aisle, Quirin smiled when Varian gripped his arm a little tighter upon seeing Hugo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and leaned close to his son. “You alright there Varian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian could only manage a nod, his eyes trained on Hugo and the blond was staring right back at him, Donella was standing behind him with an amused smile on her face at both boys’ lovestruck expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, darling, do I need to remind you to breathe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, funny mom.” Hugo said quietly, eyes never leaving Varian’s as he got closer. Then, all in a moment Varian was in front of him and Qurin was passing him with a firm hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good to him.” The larger man said with a low, non-threatening voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo managed a nod and took Varian’s hand in his own. He stared lovingly into Varian’s baby blue eyes, taking this moment while the officiator droned on to study every single shade of blue in his to-be’s eyes. This was alot nicer than saying their vows while drowning in a cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow he couldn’t believe that had happened just last week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Hugo of Bayangor, take this man to be your </span>
  <em>
    <span>lawfully wedded </span>
  </em>
  <span>husband?” The officiator asked with a raised eyebrow. His emphasis on ‘lawfully wedded’ did not go unnoticed as a chuckle went through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Hugo said with a soft and fond smile. The joyous and lovestruck smile that grew on Varian’s face was absolutely precious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you, Varian of Old Corona, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Varian’s smile grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May we have the rings?” The officiator turned to James who was holding the rings on a pillow. The six year old shuffled over and held up the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo took the rings and slipped one onto Varian’s finger, smiling as Varian did the same. “Remember what I said in the cave?” He asked quietly so only Varian would hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled. “Yes, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant every word.” Hugo took Varian’s hand again. “You are my everything Varian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officiator smiled. “I now pronounce you two officially married, you may kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian immediately grabbed Hugo by the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Hugo wrapped his arms around Varian’s waist and pressing in deeper. When they broke apart and rested their foreheads together they could vaguely hear the crowd cheering and clapping but they were focused only on eachother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Varian.” Hugo whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you, Hugo.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Chattering voices filled the overcrowded room, the clinking of glasses and drunken laughter drowning out alot of the conversation happening around the room. The night was getting long but the partying went well into it. There was alot of talk amongst the guests until Rapunzel stood, raising a glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay everyone!” As soon as she spoke everyone else leaned in to listen. “I know how excited everyone is, but probably none more so than me!” She grinned and turned to look at the two sitting at the head of the table. “I want to give a toast to the grooms.” A cheer went out amongst the crowd. “ And Varian,” she smiled softly. “I want to tell you how happy I am that you found your new dream, and there has never been a prouder adopted older sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian beamed at her words and next to him, Hugo smiled too and kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Varian blushed lightly at whatever Hugo had said and teasingly pushed him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled at them. She was really and truly happy for them, despite her not liking Hugo at first. “With that being said, Hugo,” she gave her brother-in-law a pointed look. “If you hurt him in any way, as queen I have the power to punish you as I see fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo held up his hands in surrender and a giggle rose from the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapunzel I would appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my husband, please and thank you.” Varian was smiling a little. In all honesty, everyone thought the whole situation was hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I already got the shovel talk from half the people in this room.” Hugo leaned forward in his chair with a grin and Varian noticed a slight flush to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned towards his husband, gently turning Hugo’s face towards him. “Baby are you drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I might be getting there.” Hugo still had a smile on his face and Varian wrote him off as being pretty tipsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, why don’t you take a break from the alcohol then.” Varian removed his hand from Hugo’s chin and handed him a glass of water. “Drink that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo rolled his eyes but took the water. “Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian pat Hugo’s knee and smiled at him. “Look honey, I love you but I think it would be better if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get drunk tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo looked at him and smiled too, a soft fondness growing in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian blushed lightly at the look in his eyes. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo shrugged. “Nothing, I’m just admiring how pretty you are.” He gently brushed a few stray locks behind Varian’s ear, then leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled and turned, placing a soft kiss on the blond’s lips. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drinking and eating segwayed into dancing and that was fun. Eventually both Hugo and Varian were feeling a little overwhelmed at all the attention so they slipped unnoticed into the garden to escape, Lance covering for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were stifled giggles amongst both of them as they pulled eachother into the garden, the sounds of the music getting further away. Once they stopped, Hugo pulled Varian in closer by the waist, a soft smile gracing his lips as he gently caressed Varian’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian leaned into his touch with a contented hum. He closed his eyes, letting the way his husband touched him completely envelope his senses. He smiled when he felt Hugo’s fingers ghost over his lips. He opened his eyes to see Hugo’s gaze was trained on his lips and he was leaning down. Varian quickly met him halfway, letting out a soft moan as they deepened the kiss. Hugo tightened his arms around Varian’s waist, one hand sliding up his back to draw him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck, one hand curling into his hair. He stepped closer, pushing his tongue into Hugo’s mouth, delighting in the way the blond moaned with pleasure and held him tighter. Varian rolled his tongue around in Hugo’s mouth for a little while, letting it glide over every inch, before he finally pulled it out again. Both were panting heavily and they leaned their foreheads together to catch their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo started to press soft and airy kisses across Varian’s face, peppering his cheeks, forehead, and nose with the feather light touches of his lips. Varian giggled a little at how tickling they were but allowed it anyway. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world. He felt the kisses go up to his ear where Hugo paused, letting his lips hover. Varian waited with baited breath as Hugo’s hand left his waist and started carding through his hair. Finally Hugo moved again, pressing another, much more firm, kiss to Varian’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” The blond whispered, leaning his head down and resting his forehead against the side of Varian’s head. “I love you so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much Varian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled and bumped his nose against Hugo’s. “I love you too.” He hummed with contentment and kissed his husband’s cheek. “More than you will ever know. You mean everything to me, Hugo. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled and once again wrapped his arms around Varian’s waist, hugging him close as he buried his face in the younger man’s hair. He soaked up Varian’s warmth and presence, feeling so content, happy, and blissful. There was this new feeling inside him. It was like he was high on a cloud, his head spinning with pure and unadulterated joy. He was so oddly happy. Yes, he was always happy when he was with Varian but this was different. This was something new. It was like he was drunk on this pure euphoria and happiness and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would be completely content to have this moment with his new husband forever. Hugo had never been more glad that he’d decided to marry this man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you make me so happy, Goggles.” Hugo grinned, holding him a little tighter. “God, I’m so in love with you.” He kissed Varian’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together, gazing at his love softly and fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian gazed up at Hugo with nothing but love in his eyes. He gently kissed his husband’s knuckles, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Any regrets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo gave the slightest shake of his head. “None.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled more and kissed Hugo again, softly and slowly. He let out a soft sigh through his nose, smiling against Hugo’s lips. They broke apart slowly, staying close and relishing in the other’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Hugo.” Varian smiled and laughed. “I am never going to get tired of saying that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo held him closer. “I am never going to get tired of hearing you say it.” He kissed him again. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do.” Varian smiled, carding his fingers through Hugo’s hair. He let out a small giggle. “I’m so happy I married you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Hugo claimed his lips once more, tightening his hold around Varian’s waist. Varian tangled his fingers into the blond hair, tugging on it slightly as they deepened the kiss. Varian completely melted into him, neither of them noticed the person approaching until whoever it was cleared their throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” Nuru’s voice made them break apart. “But I think you two should come back inside now.” She smiled. “It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your guys’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding reception after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled sheepishly, a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Heh, sorry Nuru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nuru rolled her eyes and gestured for them to follow her back inside. “You two were insufferable enough when you were dating. I don’t know how your family’s going to handle all your lovey dovey-ness now that you’re married.” They could hear a smile in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I can say the same for you and Amber.” Hugo teased, slipping his hand into Varian’s as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nuru blushed lightly at the mention of her girlfriend. “Shut up Hugo.” She grumbled and walked faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed and pulled Varian closer, kissing his cheek. “I can’t wait when we can get out of here,” he caressed his cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “And it’s just you and me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush grew on Varian’s face at his insinuation. “Hugo…” Varian bit his lip and took a glance up at his husband, his blush growing when he saw the look in his green eyes. He took on a light smile and pecked his cheek, brushing his lips against the blond’s ear. “Hmmm,” he lowered his voice. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt very accomplished when Hugo blushed. Varian smiled and released his hand, walking ahead of him back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo watched him walk inside, very aware of the deep blush on his face. God, he really couldn’t wait for them to be alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sped up, reaching Varian’s side again and taking his hand just before they reached the doors. Varian smiled at him, looking at him with pure love in his eyes. Hugo smiled softly at Varian, he really did love him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian?” The ravenette looked at him and Hugo drew him closer. “I’m going to tell you this every day, for the rest of our lives.” He smiled and cupped his cheek. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My fellow Leg Cream stans, we have reached the end. I hope you liked this! Alot of work that spanned months all in one place. (And yes I am Amberuru trash)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>